Forever's Gonna Start Tonight
by Baka-Kakarott
Summary: Goku and Vegeta find themselves at a planed party to get drunk and high for the first time(I'm assuming they don't have much experience with alcohol and drugs). Some exploring happens and they possibly fall in love? Find out! First story on here! (I don't own DBZ or its characters) Warning! YAOI MALExMALE


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

I don't know how much more fucked up my life could get. The weird shit that happened this past month have be fathomable. I suppose I should start from the beginning. I was getting ready for bed when Bulma thought it would be a good idea to converse.

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma removed her reading glasses "Did you see Trunks come in tonight. He looked drunk."

I scoffed. "Looked fine to me."

"Yeah but he looked wobbly. He was slurred. He's only 16 yanno Vegeta."

"He was just tired."

"Nah. He was drunk. Speaking of which, are you coming to that corporation party? I swear it wasn't my idea. However, I am going to drink and for the life of me, I don't care If you were going or not, you're going to have a drink with me." She turned her head. "So disregard that question. You've been volen-told."

"I'm not going to another one of your stupid parties and being around a bunch of drunk people." I protested.

"But it'll be fun because you'll be drunk to!" She giggled. "Besides, it's not like you've never been drunk." She giggled again and made eye contact with me. I felt my face turn bright red. I never have gotten drunk. I hardly understood it.

"Oh my god..." She paused "you never did get drunk, did you."

"Shut your mouth woman." I snapped as I plopped down in the bed.

She inhaled deeply and quick. "I have an exciting idea."

"What now?" I asked

"I'll throw you a party. For your first time getting drunk. I'll invite a few of our close friends and they could all stay the night." She smiled and rolled over and turned the lamp off. There was no point trying to protest. She had made up her mind. It didn't matter. I truly didn't care one way or the other. I rolled over and thought about looking like a fool because I was tipping the bottle. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?

Boy was I wrong for thinking that. The worst that could happen, DID happen.

I woke the next morning and Bulma was on the phone. I rolled out of bed and eyed her intently. She hung up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's all set up! Tonight is the little party. The only person I have to call is Goku. Yamcha, Krillen, Master Roshi, and Tien are all coming and bringing more boos." She chucked softly, "Yamcha might even bring a little green, if you know what I mean." She smirked

I cocked my head, "Green as in money?"

"You're impossible." She turned and dialled another number. I rolled over on my back and sprawled out. I listened carefully to the other end of the line. Three rings and Kakarott answered.

"Hello?" He said drably.

"Hey Goku it's Bulma!"

"Hey!" He sounded happier.

"Hey, so I'm having a party for Vegeta tonight because he never got drunk, I want you here for the monumental moment." She looked at me and I scoffed.

"I've never been drunk either Bulma. I mean I had a few drinks but never enough to be considered "drunk" but I'll take anything to get outta the house. I think Chi Chi is, well, yanno, that time of the month." He trailed off

"Goku, being on your period doesn't..." She was cut off by a loud voice behind Kakarott's.

"Get off the phone and help me with these dishes." The voice bellowed.

"Gotta go Bulma I'll be over in an hour or so."

"It starts at 10.." But he'd already hung up.

The rest of the day fell in. I trained and then got a shower. When I came back into the kitchen Kakarott was already there rummaging though the fridge. Then the others came in and Bulma greeted them. She drug me into the basement while the others followed. She grabbed a bag full of alcohol and plopped it on the floor. She kissed my cheek and made her way up the stairs.

"You boys be good now, you hear me?" She winked at me then went though the basement door.

"Ok guys lets do this." Yamcha said pulling out a bottle of Whisky and a bag of green leaf looking stuff.

Kakarott was over in the corner surveying the basement. He kicked his shoe off the floor and shuffled from side to side. I walked over to him and nudged his elbow with mine.

"So you never got drunk either?" I asked keeping my eyes on Yamcha.

"Nope."

"After all this time you spent on earth."

He shrugged. Something was off with him. He wasn't his usual peppy self. _I don't like when he doesn't smile._

"What's wrong with you... Not that I care." I turned my head away.

"I guess I'm a little nervous.." He chuckled "I don't wanna be an idiot and mess everything up."

"It's a little too late for that Kakarott." I smirked.

"You're so mean. Why?" He looked me in the eye.

"I... Ahh.." My heart stopped and our eyes were locked onto each others. "don't know..." I looked away quickly and rubbed my eyes. _What the hell was that?_

"Okay everyone, sit around." Roshi called.

Simultaneously everyone sat in a large circle. I sat down and Kakarott sat next to me. Practically on top of me. His knee was on top of mine. I scooted to the side a little bit but not far enough to were we wouldn't be touching. Roshi pulled out some shot glasses and passed one out to each of the group members.

"Okay kiddies. Pucker up." Roshi said with a sly smile.

I shot him a glance and the picked up my little glass. Roshi poured the liquor into his glass then passed the bottle to his right which was Yamcha. Then to Krillin, then the bottle came to me. I picked it up and pored the liquid. Then passed it to Kakarott. Once everyone had their glasses full, Roshi picked up his glass and lifted it to the air and we all followed. Then with one gulp, all of the golden-brown liquid was gone. Within seconds, the bottle made a second revolution. Half a brand new bottle of was gone. I looked over at Kakarott and he was much closer to me then before. He had his hands behind him which looked awkward. I turned my head and looked at the walls for no apparent reason. I felt something warm on my hand and when I looked, Kakarott's hand was over mine. Stroking the back of my hand softly. I felt dizzy and oddly happy. The bottle came around again and I didn't want to stop. I pulled Kakarott's glass over and filled it then drank both mine and his. I then filled both back up and smacked Kakarott's knee. He grabbed them and drank them both. Yamcha turned around and pulled out his bag of green stuff. He opened it and looked at Roshi.

"Give me one of your cigars."

Roshi pulled one out and handed it to him. He emptied the tobacco and started putting the green stuff in it.

"What ish that?" Kakarott tried to form words.

Yamcha turned and looked at us both, "Weed."

He formed the tubular paper with the 'weed' inside it and light it with a lighter. He took a big hit and passed it to Krillin, who then passed it to me. I breathed in and started coughing my head off. I handed it to Kakarott and he grabbed my elbow, lifted the 'weed' to his lips and took a hit. The he took it from my fingers, touching every single one and passed it to Tien then to Roshi. Roshi coughed.

"Thats some strong shit Yamcha." He choked

Yamcha giggled. "I know."

The 'blunt', as I was told, went around until it was gone. For whatever reason, I decided to stand up and walk over to the bags of boos and take out two bottles. I turned around and everyone was sitting on the couch incessantly chattering away. Roshi was putting a tit movie on, as always. Kakarott was leaning against the wall behind the couch toying with Yamcha's hair. I made my way over, trying desperately not to fall flat on my face. I handed Kakarott the bottle. He ripped the cap off and chugged the whole thing. He looked at the bottle then looked and me with a big goofy grin. I gave him one back and he busted out laughing. I followed up by chugging mine. We laughed at eachother. We plopped down on the floor staring at eachother.

"Thish feels greaaat." Kakarott said smiling

"Agreed." I managed

"We should've done thish a while ago." He said swinging himself from side to side.

"We should be friends." _I don't know what I'm doing._

Kakarott nodded his head with a large smile then fell into my lap. "That'd be nice Vegeta." He nudged my leg. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're hair is soft, K."

"Mmhm."

He sat up suddenly and turned around to meet my face. He scooted closer until his arm was on the opposite side on my hips. He was breathing heavily. My heart was beating a mile a minute. He inched a little closer. Our noses were touching. I went for it. I slammed my lips to his then pulled back quickly, to read his face. His eyes were half closed. He lifted his hand to my face and came in again except his tongue touched my lip. I opened my mouth to allow him access. He plunged his tongue in deeper. I fought back and our tongue's twisted and tangled. My body was one fire. Every nerve ending, every fiber of my being, was completely and utterly at ease. My mind was clouded and misjudging the whole situation. Kakarott pushed me over on the floor and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He gently rubbed himself against me while he continued to battle my tongue and lips. He moved to my neck. I grabbed his hair and pulled a bit. He continued to kiss me until we heard a slap on the floor and we both shot straight up, wide eyes looking straight ahead. Yamcha was stumbling over to his sleeping bag and curled up in it. The rest of the gang followed, and soon fell asleep. I looked up at Kakarott who was still starring into the distance. Out of sheer free will, I put my hand over his and laced my fingers between his fingers. _I don't know what is wrong with me. Why am I so attracted to him in this moment?_ He squeezed my fingers and looked at stood, bringing me with him and drug me up the basement stairs. We entered the hall way.

"Which room is yours Geta?"

"I share a room with the woman." I said drably. "But there's plenty of guest rooms."

We depended on each other for balance and wattled into a room. When the door shut he jumped me, throwing me on the bed and threw my legs over his shoulders. He ripped my shirt off and I ripped his off. Our bodies smashed together, which felt oddly comforting. Our lips met once again and our tongues twisted. He shoved his hand down my pants and grabbed my erection. I threw my head back and let out a soft moan. Kakarott had a devious smile on his face and he ripped my pants off. My face turned hot then melted away when our lips met. I pushed his pants down with my toes and wrapped my legs around him. He kissed down my stomach and before I could gather myself, he swallowed me whole. I jerked upward. He kept going up and down. I thought I was going to blow up. His tongue was like magic. I'd never felt anything more magnificent. It grazed over and over again. Sending me into an all new high. My whole being was tingling. He came back up to meet my lips. He gave me another devious look and he shoved two fingers into my opening. I arched my back and moaned loudly and quickly covered my mouth. Kakarott gave me a look then another devious smile. He lowered his head.

"What are you doin' Kaka- uhhhh!" He put his tongue in me and I gripped his his arms, leaving black and blue marks on his biceps. He plunged his tongue in and around the opening.

He flipped me over and crawled on top of me, biting my shoulder. He entered me full force, all at once. I screamed, grabbing the bed sheets. Biting them. Tearing them to shreds.

"Oh, my... Vegeta... This is amazing." He breathed heavily while he thrusted. He went deeper. "I want you to feel me."

"Kaka, it's too much." I scrambled for words.

He covered my mouth with his massive hand. He trusted deeper and harder. Sending my body into a spasm. I screamed in pain and pleaser at the same time. Soon, the pain subsided and it was all pleaser. Within minutes, I felt his release inside me. He fell limp over my back, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around my midsection and nuzzled his head into my back. I felt the bite he left tingling. I knew what was happening. Our kis tangled and collided. I let him in. Surrendering to his embrace. Letting the warmth consume me. I feelt every emotion he had. Every thought. Every clouded judgement. The bond was correlating right under my nose and I did nothing to stop it. All I needed to do is bite him back and taste his blood. Bonded for life. It didn't sound like such a bad idea... At the time. He exhaled deeply. He fell asleep. My mind rested and my eyes closed for the night. I drifted away in a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes wearily. My head hurt. My feet tingled. I rolled over only to find Kakarott sleeping next to me. _What the fuck?_ I knew something was wrong. I sat up and had an awful pain in my lower parts. I rolled out of bed and I was naked. I ripped the sheet off the bed, disturbing Kakarott. He rolled over searching for me, who was no longer in bed.

"... Vegeta... Where are you.." He grumbled

"Wake the hell up Kakarott. I don't know why I'm naked or much less why _you're_ naked, but we need to get out of here before the others wonder where we are." I ran out of the room into the my room and put on a pair of pants. Bulma was already up. I walked back into the hall way where Kakarott grabbed me by my arms and swung me around into his arms. Our lips met and he tried to plunge his tongue in, but I rejected him, shoving him off me.

"What in gods name is wrong with you?!" I was a little louder then I intended. He gave me a weird look, the worry came over his face.

He backed away, as if insulted. "You... You don't remember... Do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting next to you, telling you we should be friends. I don't know how I got up here."

He scratched the back of his head. "You missed a lot." He said slightly smiling.

"Please fill me in."

"Gladly." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. He clamped down on my shoulder with his teeth, on a wound that was already there (by which I don't know how it got there). Suddenly, all the memories came back. Every little detail. Every little touch and kiss. Every thought. I almost jumped out of my own skin. Kakarott and I mated. We were mated for life. Part of me wanted to celebrate, to embrace the Saiyan I've yearned for, for so long. The other half, was utmost and utterly disgusted. I turned to face him, unbothered by the oddly placed tears, running down my cheeks. His eyes read exactly what I was afraid of. What I would've killed for him to feel, but at the same time, what I feared most of all. Uncharted territory. Unbroken waters. Ones I never touched. Never dared to go near them. Kakarott was in love with me. _How couldn't I have known?_ The way he looked at me. That one look. One he gave to me every time he saw me. It was obvious. I was so oblivious. I looked at my shoes, swallowing hard. I felt his hand stroke my face, lifting my eyes to his. "It's okay Vegeta. I won't presser you into anything. I just remember how I felt when I bit you. It felt natural. So I acted on it..."

I pulled away from his grasp. "You _fucked_ me! You fucking _fucked_ me!" I was suddenly engaged "Do you have any inkling what you just did!" I grabbed both of his arms and shook him, "You no brained imbecile! You _mated_ with me! Mating is permanent!" I was screeching.

He gave me a confused look. I snorted and smashed my clenched fists off his chest.

"Vegeta, I didn't know. We were all messed up. You _let_ me. I'm no rapist. You were begging me for it. And believe me, I _wanted_ it."

"That doesn't give you the right to take it!" I was far beyond angry. "I remember clearly Kakarott. I remember everything I felt. You don't need to remind me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Like I said Vegeta, I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I most certainly didn't mean to 'mate' with you. You _could_ say it's your fault for not properly informing of this 'mating'. Since it's so clearly Saiyan related. But whatever. What's done is done." He began to walk away.

 _How dare he talk to his prince like that! Not properly informing him. That's not my job!_ Before I could say anything back, he was already gone. Down the stairs heading for the breakfast that awaited.

After that little catastrophe, things just went down hill from there. In a week, my tail was back. Along with Kakarott's. He was constantly on my mind. All the time. I was petrified for the first time in my life, when Bulma walked in my room. We stopped sharing a room and now she could just waltz her way in my room. Invading my privacy. But what she had to say, was what really fucked me in the worst way.

"Vegeta," the woman said, propping my door open with her foot, "I know what happened. With you and Goku." She gave me the evilest look.

I snorted, "What? That he... He... _Fucked_ me. It was an accident. _You're_ the one who wanted me to drink. Joke's on you."

"Ha, it's just like you to find someone else to blame." She crossed her arms.

"How on gods green earth did you find out anyway?"

"Um, duh, have you been so sidetracked that you had forgotten that Goku and I are best friends? He tells me everything."

 _That fucking low classed idiot! Goddamn him and his big mouth!_ "Ugh. Fuck. Stupid Kakarott can't keep his godforsaken mouth shut for more than a second. I bet he was just itching to tell you. Well, did he tell you that he formally _mated_ with me in the process? Or that he plans on trying to win me over? Judging by the look on your face, I'm assuming he kindly left that part out." Sarcasm wasn't my strongest point, but it was keeping her mouth shut.

She sighed as if in relief and an odd smile crept over her lips, "You want him. I can tell. For the record, he DID tell me all of that. I was surprised because I didn't think you'd give me that much information." She smirked, "I agreed to help him. You've only proven to me that it won't be as hard as I thought it would."

"You can believe your ass that it will be as hard as you thought!" I sneered.

"That's what she said, or in this case _he_!" She hooted a huge laugh, left my room and I could still here her howling as she made her way down the hall way. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom to get a shower. I paused in front of the mirror. I turned slightly to look at what was now, a teeth scar on my shoulder from that incessant bafoon, Kakarott. _Bullshit. All of this. I don't want him._ I frowned. I knew I was lying to myself. I've wanted him ever since Buu. I hadn't the slightest idea what to do. I debated calling him and sparing, then realised that was a horrid idea. Considering he'd probably try something. Eventually I decided I would avoid him to the best of my ability. Seeing him would only increase the rising urge within me. I wanted him alright. Deep down, I knew I _always_ got want I wanted. I knew I could take him. _Claim_ him. I got in the shower, the hot water pounding my skin. The heat was intense. My mind was racing. I had to do something. But what?

The next few days blended together as usual. I'd almost forgotten anything happened, that is, until Kakarott walked into the gravity chamber. Standing against the wall that was next to the door with his arms and legs crossed. I continued to train, ignoring him at first.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated.

"I have." I landed.

"Can I ask why?"

"No, as a matter of fact, you cannot." I walked over to the gravity station and shut it off.

"Why not, Vegeta?" He stalked closer, "Afraid I might turn you on again? Afraid you may like it?"

He was face to face with me. Inches away. I hadn't realised what happened until my chest was against the wall. His cheek pressed to mine, he slid his hands down the front of me. I jerked upward. I could feel his arousal against my backside. He licked the scar that was his teeth marks and sent chills up my spine. _Fuuuuuck_.

"You do like it Vegeta. Stop fighting me."

"Okay you idiot, it's one thing to act like this when you heavily intoxicated, but to do this while you're sober, you may want to take a hard look at what you're do- uhh." He gripped me firmly

"Mhh hard. Just like you? Jeez Vegeta, you're harder than a brick wall. You might need someone to take care of that."

He flipped me over to where my back was against the wall. He ripped my pants off with one tug.

"No, no Kaka-rrottt-" I was convinced nothing could feel that amazing. His tongue glided every inch. Every crevice. His mouth engulfed me, whole. I threw my head back and smacked if off the wall. He grabbed my hips and smashed me even deeper down his throat. I grabbed his hair and pulled it, hard. It only made him go faster, harder. I screamed with ecstasy. The sweat trailing down my face and body. I released. My body jerked about. He came up and met my lips. His mouth tasted sweet. His scent raiding from his skin. It was overwhelming. His tail twisted around mine, and the rest around my waist. He clutched my tail and I arched my back, screaming. He gave that familiar devious look.

"Vegeta, when you make those noises with that expression..." He nibbled my ear, "I can't _bear_ it!"

In that instant, he hoisted my legs over his shoulder, ripping his pants off and with one thrust, entered me. This, this was lust. Hot and raunchy. Messy and uncoordinated. Lacking order. He thrusted up and hard. Going all the way in. Fully. I screamed and scratched the living hell out of his back. Before I could realise what I was doing, I clamped down on his neck as hard as I could. _Mother fucker_! I mated back with him. Completing the bond. I was only concerned for a second because Kakarott's body burned back with ecstasy. His mouth half open as he breathed heavily. He ascended into level three. Smashing himself into me. Nothing but pure bliss. He threw me on the floor. Grabbing hold of my left ankle, holding my leg far above his head.

"Kak... Kakarott!" I couldn't hold back any longer. I screeched to the heavens. He went faster. I ascended into level two, as far as I could go, and writhed beneath him. Jolting my hips to allow him to go deeper. He hid his face in my shoulder.

"Vegeta, in this moment... This is the true me." He breathed into my ear. He thrusted himself harder, spit poring from his mouth and pooling on the floor.

"Ahh Kakarott... Stop drooling all over the place." I stammered

I felt him release for the fifth time. His body fell limp over mine. His breathing was hard and heavy. A short minute later, he rolled off of me.

"Now was that soooo bad Vegeta?" He conjured a cocky little grin.

"Shut the fuck up Kakarott." I closed my eyes

"It's funny because you made it clear that you didn't wannna do it again. But here we are. Out of breath, and sexually satisfied."

"I said shut the fuck up Kakarott. Get that through your thick skull."

"I heard you, I'm just not going to listen. It's called selective hearing." He propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm not as thick skulled as I seem." He stood and headed for the exit.

"Were are you going? You fuck me, then just leave?"

He chuckled, "Are you asking me to stay Vegeta?"

My face got hot and I grunted.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little spar. That is, if you're up to it?" He walked closer.

"I don't care." We assumed fighting positions and thus, began our long spar.

The next few days were normal. I finally decided to start sparring with Kakarott again.

Goku's POV

If you would've asked me four months ago how my life was, I would've said simple. A one word answer. If you'd ask me now, I could give you a big elaborate story that wouldn't make any sense. After that fateful night, I could no longer see my life as 'simple'. But I could definitely say it had purpose.

"Bulma's having a cook out today." I said to my wife as she cleaned the last of the dishes. "Are you going?"

"I suppose. It'd be nice to talk to some other women." She turned to look at me, "Are you doing okay?"

"What? Yeah! Of corse I am!" I smiled my usual innocent smile. She smiled slightly back and muttered something under he breath. "What?" I asked cocking my head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll pack for the party."

Everyone was at the party... Except Vegeta. I couldn't help being a little disappointed. The whole reason I came, (other than the free food) was to see Vegeta. Of course, what could I have expected? I browsed the buffet. Stuffing 10 whole plates. After getting some concerned looks from some strangers, I decided to give eating a break. At least, for now. I found a shady spot by a tree, a good distance from everyone. I enjoyed solitude. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I just wasn't anymore. Ever since Buu, my whole outlook on life changed. I realised I wasn't that innocent Goku anymore. Finding my way to Vegeta didn't go the way I planned, but who am I to complain? I had him wrapped around my little pinky. Even if he was a raging prick. Nonetheless, I loved him.

Then out walked Vegeta. Straight from CC. Better yet, he locked his eyes on me. Walking with that cocky walk. One that I've come to love. He waltzed right up to me and plopped down on the grass. There was a silence. However, I could feel he had something to say. I looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"Why do you put on this façade? You parade around like the old 'Goku', when you and I both know you're not. Personally, I like the new Kakarott." He kept his eyes fixed on the food.

"I have to spare them." I kept it short.

"Once again. When are you going to so something for yourself for once? You're always so worried about everyone else, what about you? Do what you want and fuck them if they don't like it." He looked at me the quickly turned his head.

"What are you trying to say, Vegeta?" _If he would really like me do as I want, I can oblige._

"Nothing I was just saying." He crossed his arms and began to walk away.

Before he could get away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to an embrace. I smashed my lips to his, wrapping my tail around his wrist. I opened one eye, seeing that everyone was watching. _Perfect_. I slammed my tongue in and turned it from a kiss to a sexual assault on his mouth. He fought for a second, then gave up and kissed back with all of his might. Our tongues twisted and spit dripped from our lips. I pulled back, a string of saliva coming with me. I nodded slightly at Vegeta, and turned to face the crowd. I yanked his wrist with my tail and wrapped my arm around his waist. His face burned bright red and he wanted to fight me, but he knew it was no use.

"Wh-what?" Chichi's face went white and she dropped to the floor.

Bulma tried to catch her but was too... Too... Turned on?

"Oh... Oh my god... Hah" she chuckled and blushed.

"Well guys, I didn't expect it to come out like this but... It is what it is." I smiled.

Krillin marched up to Vegeta, pointing an accusing finger.

"You! What have you talked Goku into now? I knew you'd mess this whole world up somehow."

"You shut your whore mouth human! I can end you with the flick of my finger. I said nothing. This was your lord and saviour 'Goku's' idea. So watch where you point that finger before you have it ripped from your flesh." He barred his teeth.

Krillin's face turned blue and he backed away.

"Guys, wait we don't need to get angry. Yes, Vegeta and I are mated and yes it was my idea. It's been for a while. Krillin, I can make my own decisions. I'm not gullible."

"There's no way Goku's a fag! I won't have it!" Yamcha bellowed.

"Watch your mouth Yamcha!" Bulma slapped the back of his head, sending him straight into a table and breaking it.

"Well this escalated quickly." 18 added.

"Gah, Kakarott! Goddamit! I didn't mean for you to humiliate... _Us_... In front of _everyone_! I was just telling you that you should stop acting fake!" He ripped his wrist from my tail, "I will not be subjected to this nonsense." He stomped off towards CC.

"Vegeta! Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped, as if to ponder his decision, then shook his head and walked off. _Fuck_.

Vegeta's POV

 _How dare that incessant idiot! Maybe if he wasn't so dense!_ I walked into my room and slammed the door, ripping the hinges from the wall. I started slamming clothes into a bag mindlessly. I didn't know where I was going, what I was thinking, or even what I was doing. I just needed to get out. I needed to think. I debated taking a ship, then decided against it. I didn't want to be rid of Kakarott completely. I just needed to think. I didn't think I could give him what he wants. A relationship. I was fairly certain I had commitment issues. Other than training of corse. _Ah fuck my life. This is all his fault for being so.. Irresistible..._ I shook my head. I ripped my closet completely clean. Leaving no articles of clothing. I sensed Kakarott coming up the stairs.

"Vegeta..." He began, partially out of breath, "I didn't mean to do that... Well, I guess I did... But the point is, I don't wanna lose you over something like... This." He finally noticed the duffel bag slung over my shoulder. "Wh...where are you going?" He looked insulted.

"I'm going away." I blandly stated, setting my anger aside. I couldn't find it in my self to be hostile... _Blast that cursed bond._ "Don't worry Kakarott, I'm not leaving Earth."

His eyes perked a little then he looked down at his feet and mumbled something under his breath

"Speak up Kakarott."

"Well... uhhh.. How do I put this?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Just spit it out. You haven't had trouble speaking your mind earlier today." I scoffed

"Well, now that Chichi saw that little episode, I don't think she'll want me home... So I was wondering if I could come... Come with yo.. You." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Clearing his throat.

"I'm just taking a capsule house. I'll just grab you one." I passed him and entered the hall way.

"Well whats the fun in that?" He chased after me.

"It's not supposed to be _fun_ Kakarott. I'm leaving because I can't stand anyone." I kept walking.

"Awe come on Vegeta... I won't be that much of a pain in the ass."

"You just wanna fuck me." I wasn't stupid.

"It's not like you don't like it. Oh it would be so awful to do something pleasurable for once huh Vegeta?" He pinned me to the wall, running his hand on the inside of my thigh.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. Kakarott, get the hell off me."

He leaned down and licked my ear. Whispering lightly, "Come on, we can make each other feel good. Not worry about anyone bothering us. Just you and me."

The offer was tempting. Nonetheless, I was doing this for time to think. So, I'd do what I did best, be a prodigal asshole.

"Look, Kakarott, I don't want to be around you," A lie. "I don't want to fuck endlessly," another lie. "And I sure as hell don't want to spend more time with you than I have to." Annnnnnd lie. His eyes screamed pain as they looked at me with glaring omission.

I pushed past him and walked towards Bulma's lab.

The only way to get him off my back is to be a prick. I smirked. Old habits never die. I grabbed the capsule house and headed for the door. Before I could make a quick escape, Kakarott was standing right in from of the door, his arms crossed. _Persistent bastard!_

He walked closer, "I'm not going to let you just give up Vegeta."

I ignored him and tried to pass by. He swung around and grabbed my arm. "Release me at once Kakarott! I need to get moving before dark." It didn't matter if it was dark or not. It was all the same. I just needed an excuse.

"No, Vegeta. I...I just don't wanna lose you.." He was being sincere. He looked at his boots with red cheeks.

I sighed. I could give him a little hope. I grabbed both of his arms, making him look me in the eye. "I'm going away to think Kakarott. To be honest," I paused, looking at my boots. _This is the most difficult part_. "I'd love nothing more than to have you join me." His face perked and his body jolted slightly, his hopeful eyes glistening. "But," his eyes fell. He knew what was coming. "I am going, not because I'm sick of everyone, but because I need to think about you... About us." I looked at him. Searching for anything in his ominous black orbs. He was in shock. That meant time to scoot. I stole a kiss. Leaving just a little touch on his lips. I took that as time to go. I ran out the door and blasted off with incredible speed.

Months passed. I hadn't heard from Kakarott. Not even once. I actually missed his voice, and even though I could feel his ki, that wasn't enough. Oh I wanted him, I wanted him more than anything. Something was wrong. In the past week, I became horribly sick. I couldn't eat. I couldn't train. I just sat in my bed. I contemplated calling Bulma. But what good would that do? If I was to die, then so be it. I didn't even have to think about it because the phone rang and it was in fact, Bulma.

I answered with a raspy hello.

"Vegeta, you don't sound well either." The worry in her voice was apparent. She was already worried about something else.

"Why are you calling me?" I tried to sound angry.

"It's Goku.." She trailed off. My heart sank.

After a long silence, "Well?!" I sounded more frantic then I would've liked.

"He was admitted to the hospital last night. He has kidney failure and there's nothing anyone can do about it." She sobbed, "the last two kidneys were duds. Nothing's working Vegeta and he's going to die! He can't be brought back if it was a natural death! And all he wants..." She paused, "is to see you."

My hands shook. Tears welled up in my eyes. I trembled.

"Vegeta?"

I dropped the phone and used whatever strength I had to blast off after him. I found his ki, weak and dying. I can't believe I didn't notice. Sensing ki was using to much of my energy so I stopped a month back. I hadn't realised how weak his was. I landed in front of the hospital and ran in, smashing into people, shoving them. I ran up the stairs about ready to fall over. I reached his room and opened the door.

"Kaka-"

He was lying in a ball. His hands wrapped around his legs, facing away from the door and windows. His skin was pale, cold sweat dripping down his head. He shivered even though he was covered in a mountain of blankets. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He was clammy. He turned slightly to see who was behind him. He made eye contact and smiled my favourite smile. It was forced but he tried.

"Vegeta.." He purred.

"Kakarott, I'm so sorry.."

He just closed his eyes and smiled.

"How did you get this bad so fast?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"Chichi tried to take care of me before she brought me here. She forgave me for kissing you."

"Well if you die, she's right behind you."

"No... Vegeta... She was" he coughed up blood. I rushed to the other side and caressed his face. "Trying to help." H finished his sentence.

"You need a doctor." I went to leave.

"No! Vegeta... Please... Stay with me... I've been coughing up blood. There's nothing they can do.." He coughed up more. "You don't look so good yourself." His breathing became difficult and he wheezed as he took in air.

"Kakarott, I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am. I shouldn't have left because when I did, I realised how bad I wanted you."

"You.. Don't... Have to be... Sorry... Vegeta."

"Shh save your energy." I put my finger to his lip.

He shoved it away, "I just want... One thing.. Before I go, Vegeta.."

"Anything."

"Kiss me." His eyes were clouded and turning a light grey. The colour in his face and eyes fading with each passing second. I grabbed his face gently and pressed my lips to his, holding it there as I felt his ki dwindle to nothing. The machine monitoring his heart flat lined. I put my forehead to his and the tears I was holding back flowed like a steady river. I felt light headed, I gripped his hospital gown so I didn't fall. The nurses and doctors came in and one preyed me off without trouble. They took out some more tools as I sat in the middle of the hall way on my knees. They closed the blinds. I crawled over to the window and pressed my hand against it. The tears still streaming. My brain gave out and I fell to the floor.

I woke up with tubes and wires coming out of every part of my body. Bulma was holding my hand with her head down. She was asleep. My body was heavy. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Then, I remembered. Kakarott died. Kakarott was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I clenched my teeth together and buried my fingers into my palm. I was to weak to break the skin. I turned my head. I wished for death for the first time in my life. My reason for breathing had left me. I ground my teeth harder and clenched my eyes tighter until I fell back asleep. When I woke again, Bulma was gone and my television was on. I sat up with surprising ease. I heard laughter and carrying on in the next room. One of those sounded like Bulma. _How could they be happy at a time like this?!_ I was irate. I grabbed my IV bag holder and walk toward the laughter. I opened the door to the blinded over room, preparing myself to bitch at them for being so inconsiderate. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I blinked a few times and the room was uncomfortably silent. It was Kakarott. He was sitting up in his bed, his once fragile, frail arms, now strong. His eyes and skin resembled their normal hues. I felt like was going to cry. _I saw him die. He died in my arms. His ki went to nothing_. I walked over to him and collapsed in his arms. He held me tightly and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I buried myself into him.

I opened the link to speak with him telepathically,

 _I thought you died._

 _I thought I did too, but I got better. The doctors call me a miracle. My kidneys healed themselves. I'm back Vegeta._

I said nothing more. I just held him. I don't know how long we help each other but it felt so good. I felt whole and I didn't feel sick anymore. I didn't understand what happened and I didn't care. Just as long as I had my Kakarott back. That's all that mattered to me. I leaned up and kissed him so passionately It sent us both to another world. I spent the night sleeping in Kakarott's bed. The doctors tried to get me back to my bed but Kakarott and I both made them leave us alone. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel each heart beat rhythmically in place.


End file.
